This invention relates to bandages. In particular, it relates to a bandage which provides flexibility of use and extended scope of application over bandages presently available.
Existing bandages are typically in the form of a strip which is stored in a roll, or in the form of a tube. The tube may be shaped to conform to the particular location at which it is to be used, for example at the ankle joint. A tube, or sleeve, is generally a more convenient form than a strip since it is quick and relatively easy to apply, although its shape and size limit the scope of application.
Depending on the circumstances of use, a sleeve, in particular, may suffer the following disadvantages:
(i) it may be unduly restrictive to movement in a certain direction in which free movement is preferable;
(ii) it may not provide sufficient support, allowing too much movement in a certain direction or directions in which restricted movement is preferable;
(iii) it may be uncomfortable and, in particular, may not fit adequately;
(iv) it may tend to kink when the joint is flexed; or
(v) it may cover an area which needs to remain open or accessible, such as a wound or bed sore.
According to the invention, there is provided a bandage having a first member comprising an elastic layer covered on at least one surface by a woven material, and a second member comprising a base material with upstanding hooked elements, the hooked elements of the second member engaging the woven material of the first member; wherein the first member has lines or areas of weakness and the base material of the second member is less elastic than the first member.
The first member may be easily extensible and the lines or areas of weakness may be local in extent. Such lines or areas of weakness provide means for controlling the stretching of the first member in diverse local areas and in specific directions according to the requirements of a particular application. Lines or areas of weakness are preferably slits or cuts only partially through the first member, but may be made through the entire thickness of the first member. The lines or areas of weakness may be introduced in situ and/or during manufacture. Lines of weakness are preferably generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the limb to be bandaged. The bandage may thus be adapted to allow easy movement in specific areas and in specific directions since the first member will stretch in a direction generally normal to each slit. The use of a series of lines of weakness in the form of a lattice allows stretching in all directions.
In a preferred embodiment, the areas of weakness may be apertures which allow access to a wound site, for example, or which prevent wrinkling of the bandage during flexing of a joint.